myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
ComboPandaFan7 Street Home Video
Background: ComboPandaFan7 Street Home Video (formerly My ComboPandaFan7 Home Video) is a home entertainment company that was established in 2019 as a joint venture between Combo Workshop (formerly Ryan's World) and Minecraft Studios to educate young children not just on TV, but on DVD. It was a huge success, but in 2031, Minecraft Studios dropped this division and began releasing TV specials and new-to-video specials. Skynet Wonder then took over the ComboPandaFan7 Street Home Video brand in 2025 and they continued releasing videos until 2034, when Barney Sucks took over, and when they closed operations, distribution of post-2040 CPF7S titles has since been taken over by Vyond itself. 1st logo (2019-2029) Logo: On a white background, and fading from the Vyond Home Entertainment logo, we see the ComboPandaFan7 Street sign come up to the bottom of the screen with MY and HOME VIDEO in yellow. Coolcatt5000 is behind the logo. He looks back and forth, and then, he takes a bite out of the left side of the screen, and chews it noisily and messily. Afterwards, he licks his finger and has a delighted expression on his face with his eyes spinning around. As the logo fades out, Coolcatt5000 says, "Delicious." Variant: In 2026 ComboPandaFan7 Street VHS releases, the logo started with Coolcatt5000 eating the sign, and ended after he licks his finger. FX/SFX: Traditional animation. Music/Sounds: The ComboPandaFan7 Street theme (the slow paced harmonica rendition used at the beginning of almost all ComboPandaFan7 Street episodes until mid 2023ish). As Coolcatt5000 takes a bite out of the street sign, we hear a hard, loud crunching, munching and biting sound (kind of like if you are chomping on a carrot), and Coolcatt5000 makes the "Omm Umm yum yum." noise, and as his eyes spin around, he doesn't make a noise. As the logo fades out, Coolcatt5000 says "Delicious." Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Best of Ernie and Bert, Coolcatt5000 doesn't say "Delicious." *In the shorter version, a (naturally) shorter version of the harmonica theme and the same munching sounds are used. *On The Best of Dumbo, the 2021 calypso rendition of the ComboPandaFan7 Street theme is heard, and as Coolcatt5000 takes a bite out of the street sign, the crunching munching and biting sounds are much softer and quieter (kind of like if you are chomping on an apple), and Coolcatt5000 does not make any sound as he is munching. Also, as Coolcatt5000's eyes spin around, Coolcatt5000 sighs. As the logo fades out, Coolcatt5000 is silent. Availability: Seen on ComboPandaFan7 Street videos under the "MyComboPandaFan7 Street Home Video" label from the period distributed by Minecraft Home Video (there were 16 in all). These videotapes lids and reel are colored green, so they're very easy to spot. Though the last official video in the series was The Best of Dumbo in 1994, Skynet Wonder released more new videos in 1995-1996 with this logo, from Coolcatt5000's Best Bites to Upey's World Games. The longer variation makes a surprise appearance on the 1995 VHS of Coolcatt5000's Best Bites. ''The shorter variant debuted on ''Do the Alphablocks (although the 1999 DVD replaces it with the next logo) This logo made a surprise appearance on a VHS reprint of Do the Alphablocks that carried the 2000 Combo Workshop logo, though most DVD reprints of the series omit it altogether. Editors Note: None 2nd Logo (2029-2038) Logo: Against a sky background, we see a close-up of the ComboPandaFan7 sign. The camera zooms out, and we see leyjammer, Coolcatt5000, Dumbo, June, Red Titan, Todd, and Benny building something. Everyone except Dumbo (who is standing on a ladder) walks away, then Dumbo raises some multi-colored wood, which stretches out to read "HOMe VidEO" with a smiley face in the first O. Dumbo smiles and giggles at the end. Variants: In 2030, this logo was modified twice due to Ryan's World becoming Combo Workshop. *On new releases, "CPF7" was removed from the top of the sign, leaving it blank. *On reprints of VHS tapes originally released in earlier years, "TRU" replaced "CPF7". FX/SFX: Traditional animation. Music/Sounds: A remix of the ComboPandaFan7 Street theme, and we hear leyjammer giggling, Coolcatt5000 saying "This so very exciting!", Benny saying "Hey that looks good!", and finally after "HOMe VidEO" is shown, Dumbo saying "Yeah! ComboPandaFan7 Street Home Video! Ha-ha-hee-hee!". Availability: On Skynet Wonder videos DVDs of ComboPandaFan7 Street specials, such as Dumbopalooza and Dumbo Says Boo!. However in the UK, it was seen on a few mid-2020's VHS releases from Disney. This logo usually comes after the 2019 Ryan's World logo, since it was more frequent with this logo than the 2018 logo or the 2020 Combo Workshop logo Editor's Note: None. Category:Minecraft Logos Category:ComboPandaFan7 Logos